


And the world said "yes"

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Marriage, Mindless Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No fanfare, no orchestra. Just the two of them and a whole world of happiness.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Kujo Tenn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	And the world said "yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble inspired by shindan prompts, hope u enjoy as much as i cried writing this

Who would’ve thought that standing alone, with only priest’s eyes on him, would be way more nerve wrecking than performing in front of thousands of people. The weather was pleasantly warm yet in his nervous state he felt as if it was scorching hot. There was no fanfare, no orchestra, only Tenn, the priest and the person whose arrival he had been awaiting. Their family wasn’t present, parents didn’t give their blessings and friends didn’t congratulate them with huge smiles on their faces. But it was fine. He had been defying laws just to be with his beloved for a long time.

And there he was. Dressed in a breathtaking suit with red accents, he slowly ascended the stairs leading to the hill they were getting married on. Tenn let him choose the location for this and his choice was outstanding. Even though it was far away from their home, it didn’t matter. He had his home with him as long as Riku accompanied him.

And by gods, did he look astounding.Tenn’s breath hitched as he glanced on that wonderful face adorned by fiery strands that shone in the sun. Dark colors suited him so well Tenn was almost mad Idolish7 never dressed him in darker clothes. Faint freckles dusted his cheeks and together with a blinding smile, he shone more than the ball of fire above them. Tenn was so in love with this beautiful creature he couldn’t believe that Riku chose him. Despite all the problems, despite them being twins, he still chose Tenn and was going to say “yes” one more time. A quiet sob escaped his lips and Riku looked alarmed at him, quickly taking a tissue out of his pocket.

\- Tenn-nii, are you hurt? Did something happen?

\- No, everything is fine - Tenn shook his head and smiled at his beloved - I’m just so happy.

\- O-Oh. Me too!

They both wore dorky smiles on their faces as they turned to the priest waiting for them. Before the man started speaking, Riku leaned in to whisper to Tenn’s ear.

\- You look so beautiful I want to cry too… My husband.

Tenn could feel his face flare with embarrassment and happiness. He never thought they would be this blessed, this lucky.

And yet, his happiness said “yes”.


End file.
